Minecraft UHC Wiki
Welcome to the Minecraft UHC Wiki. Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a bukkit plugin/gamemode originally created by Guude and the group Mindcrack. In UHC mode, health does not regenerate, you must use a golden apple, golden head, or instant health potion. In addition, ghasts drop gold ingots, rather than ghast tears, so players cannot brew regeneration potion. Also, Glistering Melons need a golden block in order to be crafted. Since 2012, this Minecraft Gamemode has been widely popular. So much so, that even people from the Mojang team have been contestants in the UHC. (Dinnerbone, Grumm) Now, unlike most wikis, this wiki is dedicated to ALL Ultra Hardcore Seasons, and games. If you and/or your friends have played in a recorded UHC, you can leave a comment to request your own page on this wiki. Your page will contain your YouTube channel if you have one, Minecraft Username, kills, deaths, wins, and all the ultra hardcores you have played. Ultra Hardcore Participants _Glen _ShadowApples Apexay Barcode Bagpipehero Bashur Bayani Bergasms Biboy BlueDeww BurningT bytexal Camocratic CamsArcade Cappyrappy clefairy Chanse checgov Chippytoothy CreeperFarts cscoop DanTDM Danteh defibrillator Dibzcraft Dowsey DrPlaystation DulJuice Dylanthesnake Edviin_ EirenePneuma eliazOne ethab1 Etho ethodog ExplosiveBiskit Fairyjuice Fin Flahp Flexvoid Frostbreath FTWKittens Fukano Fygedew GamesToJump GoodGuh Grapeapplesauce Graser10 Guntexs HBomb94 iBeaturscore IBobotastic iDeactiveMC iiFNaTiK iSluff Jinko42 Joko Kaismartypants Kakintse Kelt78 KermitPMC KhaosLCC KirbyMD Krenzinator kricken Kurdie LACH Lenboy124 LethalWinter LightningSpark7 Maddognils MagneticMC Maxaa maximum50 MaxTheDog_ MiiNDSNiiP3 MrMitch361 MrTeamRaven Mydoeza NFSatchu Neoscys NoBoom Nytrin Pacoima PatClone PeteZahHutt Pokediger Pro_ ProHulk Purpdan QuakeHaven RealHazza RealThinknoodles Rofling ScOpE_H3ad Silhou SimplySam slowpr0 Shadoune666 Shortgamer SteelSaint ShutUpBrick Sneegsnag Solr Speedoshire Spryite Starboy103 StrauberryJam SuchSpeed Sugarpuffzz Talekio TBNRFrags TofuuGaming TheBestGinger13 TheCampingRusher TheSonicJoey ThePantlessPig TommySX Tragik txjhawk TYBZI Tylarzz upriserryker Valenchu Vasehh Vikkstar123 Willybix Xentian xhockey xJeshy xJesterr xNestorio XXJEMMAXX Zarky ZEPRIX zfiascoz ZMCNikolai Zyper = Seasons Mindcrack UHC (Seasons: 25) * Mindcrack Season 1 * Mindcrack Season 2 * Mindcrack Season 3 * Mindcrack Season 4 * Mindcrack Season 5 * Mindcrack Season 6 * Mindcrack Season 7 * Mindcrack Season 8 * Mindcrack Season 9 * Mindcrack Season 10 * Mindcrack Season 11 * Mindcrack Season 12 * Mindcrack Season 13 * Mindcrack Season 14 * Mindcrack Season 15-25 Wheel of Death UHC (Seasons: 1) * Wheel of Death n 19 1 Cube UHC (Seasons: 19) * Cube Season 1 * Cube Season 2 * Cube Season 3 * Cube Season 4 * Cube Season 5 * Cube Season 6 * Cube Season 7 * Cube Season 8* * Cube Season 9 * Cube Season 10 * Cube Season 11 * Cube Season 12 * Cube Season 13 * Cube Season 14 * Cube Season 15 * Cube Season 16 * Cube Season 17 * Cube Season 18 * Cube seaso Aureus Pupillam UHC * Aureus Season 1 * Aureus Season 2 * Aureus Season 3 * Aureus Season 4 * Aureus Season 5 * Aureus Season 6 * Aureus Season 7 * Aureus Season 8 * Aureus Season 9 * Aureus Season 10 * Aureus Season 11 Cynical UHC * Cynical Season 1 * Cynical Season 2 * Cynical Season 3 * Cynical Season 4 * Cynical Season 5 * Cynical Season 6 * Cynical Season 7 * Cynical Season 8 * Cynical Season 9 Back in Time UHC * Back In Time Season 1 * Back In Time Season 2 * Bacik In Time Season 3 Notes: * Cube UHC Season 8 was when the named changed from just, "UHC," to, "Cube UHC." * More UHCs will be added soon, there are so many UHCs out there, and its hard to keep track. Most Recent UHC's (Past month) When Miners Cry Season 22: When Miners Communicate- July 28thCategory:Browse Category:_MrCool